


Vampiro the Ripper

by MinLu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Slow Burn, TYL!Varia, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Belphegor, Varia Centric, no flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinLu/pseuds/MinLu
Summary: Rookie Vampire Hunter Fran finds out that Belphegor is a vampire that desires the blood of other vampires instead of humans.12/02/20 - on HIATUS
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Vampiro the Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my vampire AU is more or less self explanatory. Inspired by Vampire Knight. 
> 
> If you have questions then drop them in the comments and I’ll answer them.
> 
> Also sorry about the cringe title :,)

Fran supposed that he should have acted at least mildly shocked, if not terrified. At the sight of one of the few surviving pure blood vampires in existence, any normal person would scream and flail their arms in a desperate scramble to escape. But as Fran stood paralyzed before the sight of sharp, scarlet red eyes that glowed like rubies in the moonlight, a pair of irregular pupils fixed on his own emerald green irises, the Varia rookie couldn’t help but think that this  _ situation  _ was just another one of life’s many misfortunes he had come to grudgingly accept. 

Fran scratched his head apathetically as he took in his surroundings, mildly disbelieving but mostly on account of the fact that he was actually not that shocked by his current twist of fate. Standing in the aisle of an abandoned church built at the center of an overgrown forest clearing, the green haired assassin could smell the metallic odor of fresh blood, which pooled around the limp figure of a slain monster which was laid out over the altar. Rivulets of crimson life essence cascaded onto the creaky wooden floor and collected in a red lake at the foot of the stage. Fran’s attention was drawn to the blond vampire who kneeled over the body of his fallen kin, flashing a chilling cheshire grin that boasted a set of demonic fangs. 

Surely, it was Fran’s lack of reaction to the whole ordeal that allowed him to live through the discovery that “Bel-senpai”— as Fran had decided to call his recently appointed supervisor — was a vampire. If it wasn’t the elongated white fangs extending from his pink lips, or the splatter of crimson blood on his red and black striped shirt, it was  _ definitely  _ the undeniably glowing red irises circling cross shaped pupils that were a dead giveaway; The satanic luminescent eye pattern being a well known symbol of vampiric royalty. Suddenly it wasn’t a mystery as to why Belphegor insisted on hiding his gaze behind a natural veil of thick blond hair, where a petite silver crown glinted evilly among his tousled locks, proclaiming his high class lineage.

Maybe Fran would be less intrigued and more horrified if the blond pureblood wasn’t leaning over the recently assassinated corpse of another vampire. Licking his fingers gleefully while partaking in the sweet blood which spilled from the knife wounds he himself had inflicted— in passing Fran wondered out loud if what he was witnessing was considered cannibalism. 

Snapping out of his euphoric trance, Belphegor raised his head to stare blankly at the emotionless witness. If word got back to headquarters that the upper command of the Varia— the most coveted Vampire Hunters squad on the planet— had been infiltrated by a pureblood vampire, well -- Fran supposed that time wouldn’t come to pass, since he presumed he would be killed before he got the chance to tattle. As if agreeing with Fran’s grim hypothesis, Belphegor raised his silvery knives to strike. 

“Bel-senpai,” Fran intoned, rather indifferently for one treading such a fine line between life and death. “I am wondering, does hemoglobin taste really good or something?” His offhand comment gave the bloodthirsty vampire pause, his lips curling. Fran ignored his impatience and continued his spiel, “I’ve actually never really understood what’s so nutritious about human body fluids, but I bet vampires drink blood because all of them are super deranged and screwed up like you, Bel-senpai.” 

Bel scowled, retreating from the deceased vampire to glare at the green haired teenager. A flurry of miniature blades impaled themselves in his oversized frog hat, and to Bel’s dismay, there was no reaction. 

“Che. The prince is not screwed up!” he protested. Fran glanced cynically at the bloodied corpse which the vampire had been vigorously feeding off of, and dared to argue with the claim. He stepped out of the shadows to stand in front of the gory display, mentally calculating his life expectancy before realizing that he was never the type of person to pay much attention to such trivial things in the first place. If he was, it was possible he might’ve chosen to pursue a more domestic occupation, and not to antagonize severely violent people on a daily basis. 

Hm, it really was a miracle he wasn’t dead yet. There was a certain emphasis on  _ yet _ that was torturing his consciousness from the back of his mind, but whatever the concern was, it was hardly important to Fran. 

Belphegor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “If I don’t kill you here, then you will tell Strategy Captain Squalo.” It was a statement, not a question, that Fran stopped his mental trainwreck to mull over. 

“Hm. Yes, I guess I’ll tell the idiotic long haired commander on you. He’ll give me permission to kill you then,” Fran replied sardonically. Belphegor grinned maniacally and flashed his knives, licking his lips and growling like a rabid beast stalking its prey. His demonic bloodlust made Fran shudder, sending shivers down his spine and making him instinctively raise his palms in a placating gesture. “Woah, senpai. We should settle this peacefully, okay? All of your creepy giggling is making my eardrums ring.” 

“Ka-ching~” the vampire bared his deadly incisors, and pounced, knocking his victim to the ground and pinning his wrists above his head. 

“Oops,” the illusionist’s tone didn’t show signs of genuine regret, though he internally registered in his mind that he needed to do something to save his skin. He needed a bargaining chip, and luckily for Fran -- one of those rare occasions where he was fortunate -- his bargaining chip seemed to strike a nerve. “Mammon is my parent,” he blurted out suddenly. 

Belphegor flinched at the mention of his late partner’s name, before recoiling back and scanning the teenager’s features skeptically. Fran had a petite, almost androgynous figure, and unmistakenably similar triangular birthmarks on his pale cheeks. 

“Prove it,” he hissed, refusing to accept the sudden assertion. Despite his bravado, Fran felt his tight grasp go slack as the pureblood brooded over his appearance. 

Seeing the lifeline dangling delicately within his reach, Fran grabbed it, determined to prattle his way out of the dangerous predicament he found himself in. Though honestly, he was simply glad to have heard from one of their coworkers about Bel’s depression after Fran’s predecessor died, and that he looked eerily similar to the Varia esper. Honestly, Fran had never met the strongest illusionist even once in his life, only heard about him from his Shishou. 

“Mammon was the only one who knew your secret, right?” he guessed, speaking deliberately slow so that he could gauge his captor’s reactions, “That’s why you were always together. He used his powers to cover for you, so the others wouldn’t find out.” Judging by the way Belphegor winced, Fran suspected that his hunch was correct. 

The vampire looked thoughtful for a second, then eyed Fran warily. “So?” he demanded, tightening his grip on the teen’s slender wrists. 

“I can take his place,” Fran proposed, “I am also an illusionist. Let me be Mammon’s replacement.”

“Why should I trust you?” Bel peered into the illusionist’s lifeless green eyes, as if he was picking Fran’s brains with his penetrating crimson gaze for any ulterior motives. The intensity of the pureblood’s scrutiny drilled holes through the floor, however Fran didn’t flinch, his expression fixed in an insipid visage that offered no proof of either dishonesty or sincerity. 

Fran already knew that there was nothing he could promise that would quell Belphegor’s suspicions, but he supposed that there was never much camaraderie between the two Varia hunters in the first place, so he’d have to suffice with the benefit of the doubt. 

“Bel-senpai, it’s not really a matter of trust in the first place though, is it?” Fran mused, “I’m being threatened into helping you, even though you’re just a misfit vampire.” 

Belphegor spluttered indignantly at the insult. The abrupt sound of radio static interrupted him before he could lash out. The two officer’s metal earpieces made a clicking sound when the communication line connected, broadcasting the impatient complaints of the Varia’s Strategy Captain into the duo’s ears. 

“Voi! Fran! Bel! What is taking you two so long?!” Squalo roared loudly, making Bel wince and pull his earpiece out. “Status report!”

Fran glanced at his senpai dubiously before turning his attention back to his communicator. “Bel-senpai just really loves gore, captain,” Fran lied through his teeth, not missing a beat, “The target is dead. As soon as senpai is done mauling the corpse, we’ll head back.” He looked defiantly at Bel, wordlessly confirming that his conversation had been heard before hanging up. “Is that enough to convince you?”

The vampire contemplated the deal in strained silence. Though tousled blond bangs hid his prejudiced glare, the rookie officer never broke eye contact, initiating a tense staring contest. Finally conceding, Belphegor threw his head back in a fit of maniacal laughter at the illusionist’s boldness. He flashed a jester-like grin, revealing his ability to retract his pointed fangs to his newly acknowledged partner. “Mammon’s replacement, huh, froggy?” he agreed, “Okay. But if you try anything funny--” Belphegor reared his knives in demonstration, “I’ll kill you.” 

In return, Fran shrugged dismissively and resigned himself to his new position among the Varia, filling the absence that his predecessor had left behind. He brushed off his uniform pants after climbing to his feet and followed Belphegor back to their headquarters.

The week following the discovery of Belphegor’s secret identity was one of the most entertaining periods of Fran’s lifetime. It wasn’t everyday that a human got to live under the same roof as a pureblood vampire, and the illusionist was determined to fully exploit the golden opportunity he had been blessed with to test every single theory about the demonic species that he knew of. Naturally, the pompous vampire was exasperated with the teenager’s meddling. Huffing to himself, he dramatically collapsed onto the plush couch in the east wing lounge. 

“If you want to know something, just ask me!” he snapped at Fran, who had been earnestly following him all morning. Bel’s eyebrows twitched when Fran gave him a blank stare, blinking innocently, then shrugged. 

“Well… senpai, I’ve already debunked most misconceptions about your dreadful species,” Fran began, proceeding to list his findings, “For one, sunlight obviously doesn’t burn you. Neither does silver, I suppose, since you can touch your odd knives and princess tiara just fine. Though, you’re definitely not a morning person.” 

Scowling at the insults, Bel threw a few knives in Fran’s direction. “Vampires are nocturnal. We prefer to be awake during the night,” he confirmed and sat up, a cheshire grin spreading across his face, “Ushishi~ I don’t really care though, because I’m a prince.”

Raising an eyebrow at the egotistical declaration, Fran continued to recount the events of the previous week. “You didn’t seem affected by the bible or the cross I put in your room, though the garlic I mixed in with your soup gave you a stomachache.” 

Bel frowned. “That was you?”

Fran nodded. “I was also the one who stabbed you in your sleep. I’m surprised that I didn’t wake you up, Bel-senpai. Aren’t you worried that someone might come murder you while you’re sleeping?”

“Wait, what? When did you stab me? Was it Tuesday night?” 

“Thursday,” Fran corrected, shrugging, “You healed pretty quick, when you finally dragged yourself out of bed at lunchtime there wasn’t even a scar. It’s kinda a pity though, I wasn’t able to test out if stabbing you through the heart would kill you. It would have saved me the trouble of having to put up with you.”

“Ushishi, I’m the one who had to put up with  _ you _ !” Bel hurled a volley of silver at Fran’s oversized mask which covered his head of mint green hair, once again failing to incite a response. “Anyone would die if they lost their heart, idiot frog,” the vampire retorted finally, snickering and laying back down, “Is that all? The prince is bored already.” 

Fran looked inquisitively at the bizarre pureblood, mentally weighing whether or not he wanted to know what might have unhinged him enough to join the most notorious vampire hunting squad on the planet, and start craving the blood of his own kin. As far as Fran was concerned, drinking the blood of fellow vampires was an unspoken taboo, so absurd that  _ supposedly _ , no one even considered it a possibility. Affirmation that there was no substitute for human blood -- drawn and consumed directly from the vessels -- had been reported ages ago, and since then neither humans nor vampires bothered to disprove the claim. 

In spite of the hard facts, Fran now found himself confronting living proof against the assumption, though he doubted that Belphegor’s convoluted method of cannibalism would be a satisfactory solution to the conflict between predator and prey. Ages of bad blood between the two species had been kindled by the pureblood vampire’s sinister ability to transform humans into vampires through feeding, which caused them to be hunted to nearly extinction in return. As transformed vampires instantly lose their sanity and become mindless monsters with an insatiable thirst for blood, many people loathe the vampire-kind for taking away their family and friends. Such grudges would not be resolved so easily. 

A light tap on Fran’s shoulder shook him out of his thoughts. Lussuria, the most senior officer of the Varia, stood behind the sofa looking down at Fran through his rhinestone studded red glasses, one eyebrow raised and his hands placed on his hips. Despite his age, he still insisted upon his appearance being nothing short of fabulous every single morning, taking the time to wake up bright and early to style his bright green mohawk and fluff his orange feather boa. His sunny disposition would sometimes encourage him to barge into Fran and Belphegor’s wing of the castle to shake them awake. Fran grimaced and returned a cool stare, absentmindedly wondering what Lussuria was doing in the east wing again. 

“What are you boys talking about?” Lussuria asked curiously. 

Bel bolted upright and snarled, “What do you want, Lussuria?!”

The flamboyant martial artist froze, gaping in Belphegor’s direction. “Hey, hey,” Lussuria clucked and shook his head, “I’m just here to let you know that Captain Squalo has called an emergency meeting, no need to get so worked up,” he paused to glance at the simple clock hanging above the door frame and added, “You boys are going to be late.” 

Shrugging, Fran jumped to his feet and followed the martial artist to the main dining room with Belphegor not far behind. When they arrived, Fran’s pupils dilated in response to the inky darkness which filled the grand hall. Dim beams of light were cast by the old fashioned chandelier which hung above the long rectangular table, surrounded by the Varia commanders on both sides. At the head of the table, Xanxus, the squad’s temperamental boss, reclined arrogantly in his chair, his angry ruby eyes trained on the glass of red wine he held. Lussuria, Belphegor, and Fran took their respective seats lined up to the left and right of him. 

“Vooi! There the baby officers are!” Strategy Captain Squalo barked, his shouts sending tremors through the dining hall, making the dinnerware rattle. The swordsman didn’t have his blade attached to his prosthetic left hand, but nevertheless he radiated a ferocious battle-honed aura, his long silver tresses framing his alert features. Bel grunted unhappily at the address, muttering about ‘not being a kid anymore’. 

Squalo scanned the faces of his comrades, mentally confirming that everyone was present before raising his voice to explain, “There’s a new S-rank mission. We’re gathered here to decide which of us gets to take it.” The various vampire hunters tensed at the announcement. 

Lussuria hummed, intrigued, “Ooh~ How exciting. Is the target my type?” 

“It’s a female pureblood vampire, named Bianchi,” Squalo replied grimly, “A scout was able to confirm that her next meal will be a civilian man named Romeo.”

Lussuria’s fork clattered to the floor, the martial artist himself stiff with disbelief. Fran kept a straight face, however he was aware of the severity that the situation held. Tentatively, he stole a glimpse of Belphegor’s reaction. The blond vampire prince was grinning like a madman, absolutely overwhelmed with glee. On the contrary, Levi-A-Than, a middle aged hunter with spiky black hair and a mustache, wearing many facial piercings, looked offended. He shot to his feet and glared daggers at Squalo. 

“What? That’s impossible!” Levi protested, “The surviving purebloods have all gone into hiding-- The information must be false!”

“Levi, purebloods need to feed at least once every month. They can’t stay hiding forever. Are you stupid?” Fran taunted.

“What did you say, you little brat?!” 

“Ah, you must be deaf too,” Fran mocked. 

“Both of you shut up!” Squalo roared, slamming his palms angrily onto the table. Fran and Levi went silent and grudgingly sat back down. Sighing and dragging his hand across his face, Squalo also returned to his seat. “Anyway, she’s already beguiled Romeo into being her boyfriend. She’ll likely attempt to attack him soon. Are there any volunteers?”

“Allow me to go. I won’t fail the boss,” Levi announced, his dark eyes fixed on Xanxus eagerly. As usual, the heavy set man’s desperate attempts to prove his loyalty went ignored. Belphegor rolled his hidden crimson eyes at the pitiful hunter.

“Shishishi~ Absolutely not. This mission will be completed by the prince,” the vampire declared, his tone holding all the finality of a ruler issuing a command. When Levi moved to disagree, Bel kicked Fran under the table, eliciting a stifled ‘oof’ from the green haired teenager. He stole a glance at his partner’s feet, mentally wincing at the sight of Bel’s tall black combat boots. 

‘Anyone else would’ve screamed from a strike with those shoes,’ Fran noted. Belphegor swung his feet menacingly under the table, and Fran quickly took the hint to back him up, not keen on receiving another angry purple bruise on his shin. 

“Hmm. Levi is too stupid, he will make perverted faces when he sees her, and not complete the mission at all,” the rookie hunter drawled, giving rise to another indignant outcry from the man in question. Lussuria nodded in agreement with Fran, well aware of his coworker’s weakness towards attractive feminine targets. The strategy captain internally weighed his options, scrunching his brows together. 

Squalo came to a hasty conclusion. “Voi! Fine! Bel and Fran can go together and split the reward.” The swordsman tossed a thin manila folder in Bel’s direction and immediately stood up, swiftly vacating the room to finish cleaning his blade. Levi pouted, but didn’t attempt to pursue the matter further, as the two youngest vampire hunters had already started thumbing through the mission files. The rest of the Varia took their cue to disperse and return to their usual activities, leaving Fran behind holding the papers, with Bel peering over the teen’s shoulder. 

“Hmm, why did you want to take this mission anyway, Bel-senpai?” Fran asked absentmindedly, his eyes skimming through the reports. 

“Isn't that obvious? Ushishishi~” A jester grin spread across Bel’s face, “The prince wants to have royal blood.” 

Fran made a face. “What’s wrong with human blood? Aren’t all vampires supposed to see humans as prey?” 

“Shishi~  _ no _ ,” Belphegor hissed, “I’d never drink the blood of  _ peasants _ ,” he raised his chin arrogantly, “Because I’m a  _ prince _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Let me know down in the comments. 
> 
> Expect updates twice a month or so.


End file.
